There is a Human
by TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: Dronning Regina er meget vred på Snehvide, fordi hun fortalte en hemmelighed, som gjorde, at hendes kærlighed, Daniel, blev dræbt af Reginas mor. Det er derfor Regina tog ud, forklædt som en fattig undersåt, for at lede efter Snehvide. Men noget går galt, og hun møder en køn, blond kvinde. Vil Regina være vred på Snehvide for evigt? Vil hun nogensinde fange hende? Eller vil denne
1. Kapitel 1: Den mystiske Blondine

**REGINA**

Det var koldt og mørkt i skoven, som grænsede op til Dronningens slot. Den sorte Dronning som, modsat kongerigets egentlige regent, den hvide Prinsesse Snehvide, kun bragte frygt til rigets beboere. Fattige som rige frygtede hende.

Der var også rygter om, at hun havde dræbt sin husbond, Kong Leopold. Ifølge undersåtterne, så havde han været en god mand, men Regina, hans nye Dronning, mente noget helt andet. Hun var så ung, da de blev gift, og han så gammel, så I kan nok se, at det ikke var et behageligt ægteskab for den smukke, unge Regina. Kone for Leopold og stedmor for Prinsesse Snehvide: to roller som Regina ikke følte hun passede ind i af flere grunde. Dels fordi hun var så ung, men også fordi hun hadede Snehvide så inderligt. Den unge Prinsesse havde nemlig været skyld i, at hendes ægte kærlighed, Daniel, døde - for Reginas mors hånd.

 _Havde hun da bare kunne tie stille!_ Regina kneb øjnene hårdt sammen, for at stoppe enhver tåre fra at krybe ned af sine kinder. Hun forsøgte sig med et smil, som for at narre sig selv og sine følelser, da hun bevægede sig hen over skovbunden.

i slidte klæder, så anderledes end hendes normale beklædning: store, pompøse, dyre kjoler. Det lange, sortbrune hår havde hun snoet lidt op i en knold, mens resten af det hang ned af ryggen under kappen, som hun bar.

Denne nat, var hun iklædt slidte, brunlige klæder, fordi hun var på jagt. På jagt efter Prinsesse Snehvide, som hun havde bandlyst fra kongedømmet. Bare tanken om at fange Prinsessen og straffe hende for hvad hun havde gjort, ødelagt Reginas liv, bragte et smil frem på Dronningens læber.

Hendes klæder som var så anderledes end hvad hun normalt klædte sig i: store, pompøse, dyre kjoler. Det lange hår havde hun snoet lidt op i en knold, mens resten af det hang ned af ryggen under kutten, som hun bar. Noget af det havde endda sneget sig ud fra under hætten, og blafrede i vinden bag den endnu unge Dronning Regina.

Fattige folk havde ikke hest, så hun måtte finde sig i at tage turen på sine to ben. Heldigvis var hun i god form, så der var ingen problemer der heller. Ikke at hun tænkte ret meget på sine snart ret ømme ben, for det eneste hun tænkte på, det eneste hendes fokus var rettet mod, var at fange Snehvide. Det var det eneste der betød noget. Hun havde efterhånden ledt i så lang tid til hest og med sine vagter ved sig, at hun nær havde givet op. Indtil hun fik den strålende idé at forklæde sig, altså.

Pludselig fangede Reginas øjne noget lys. Det kom fra mellem nogle træer foran hende. Hun nærmede sig lyset med den tanke, at hun snart var kommet til landsbyen. Tættere og tættere kom hun på lyset, da hun hørte lyden af hovslag. Ikke bare en, men flere heste kom galoperende mod hvor hun stod.

"HOLDT!" råbte en dyb mandestemme af hende, før en anden stemte i "Du der! Vi har set dig! HOLDT!"

Reginas første idé var at løbe, men hun komme også godt se, at hun ikke kunne løbe fra nogen til hest. Derfor rettede hun nu ryggen, og ventede på, at de kom tættere på. Men da hun åbnede munden, blev hun afbrudt af endnu en stemme.

"Hvad laver du dog ude i skoven efter mørkets frembrud? Vi bliver nødt til at arrestere dig, Dronningens ordre!"

Hans ord fik Regina til at smile. Hun var jo Dronningen, så de kunne ikke gøre hende noget. De havde ingen grund til at gøre hende noget. Hun løftede da hovedet, og smilede hovent til dem.

"Kan I da ikke se, hvem jeg er?" spurgte hun med et overlegent smil, og hovmodig holdning.

"Du er en tøs, som er ude på ballade!" Fnøs en af vagterne, mens to andre sprang ned fra deres heste, og greb hver én af hendes arme.

Det gjorde Regina rasende. Hun forsøgte at ryste dem af sig. Trådte dem over tæerne, forsøgte at give dem en albue i maven og lignende forsvarsmekanismer.

"Ved I ikke hvem jeg er? Er det en måde at behandle en-"

Længere kom hun ikke, før hun fik et slag over nakken med den flade side af et sværd. Det fik hende til at klynke af smerte, og tårer truede med at springe fra hendes øjne. Hun bed tænderne hårdt sammen i håb om, at det kunne holde sammen på hende. Alligevel trillede våde dråber af følelser ned af, den nu tavse, Reginas kinder.

Regina bøjede nakken, stadigvæk ør efter slaget med sværdet. Sådan stod hun i hvad der føltes som en evighed, mens hun ventede på, at de ville føre hende væk og smide hende i fangehullet. Men, mærkeligt nok, skete der ingenting.

Pludselig hørtes lyden af svingende sværd. Klinger der sang, når de mødtes i luften og vrinskende heste. Høje råb, umpf-lyde og stejlende heste. Og kort efter slap de Reginas arme. Hun faldt baglæns mod jorden, og det var først der hun tænkte over at se op. Foran hende stod en ung kvinde med bølgende, blond hår.

"Er du okay?" En hånd blev strakt ud mod Regina, som tog den, og kom på benene.

"Hvad hedder du?" Kvinden placerede sin hånd under Reginas hage, og tvang på den måde en mørkhårede kvinde til at se på hende. Men det føltes ikke som tvang. Det føltes som det letteste Regina nogensinde havde gjort. Brune ovaler mødte smaragdgrønne søer. Regina behøvede ikke engang at se på den andens læber, for at vide, at blondinen smilede til hende, hvilket fik hende til at smile tilbage til kvinden.

"Jeg hedder R-" da stoppede Regina sig selv midt i sætningen, og tænkte sig om. Kunne hun virkelig sige sit fulde navn? Ville den anden genkende hende? Men så besluttede hun sig. Ikke engang hendes egne vagter havde genkendt hende, så hvorfor skulle den blonde kvinde?

"Jeg hedder Emma, Emma Swan." sagde blondinen med rank ryg. Hun var iklædt lysebrune læderbukser, hvid lærredsskjorte og en brug lædervest med pels ved nakken.

"Regina." svarede Regina lavt og smilede forlegent – også selvom hun ikke rigtig forstod hvorfor. Hvad var det dog, som gjorde den onde Dronning så blød i knæene? _Det kunne da ikke være… jo, det måtte det jo_.

"Hyggeligt at møde dig Regina." Den anden kvinde smilede igen, men øjenbrynene trak sig sammen i bekymring "Er du okay?"

"Eh, ja. Ja jeg har det fint." lød det halv-forvirret fra Regina. Det var først da, at hun mærkede noget trille ned af sin hage. Hun tørrede det væk med bagsiden af hånden, men opdagede da, at det var blod.

"Hvor kommer du fra? Jeg synes ikke, at jeg har set dig før?"

"Jeg-" Regina gik i stå, for hvad skulle hun sig? Det endte blot med, at hun vendte sig om, og løb i modsat retning af blondinen. Den anden råbte efter hende, mange gange, men hun løb blot videre. Hun løb og løb, indtil hun var tilbage ved slottet. Hun skiftede til sine royale klæder, og skubbede busken til side. Den afslørede en hemmelig indgang, en tunnel, som førte ind i slottet. Hun kravlede gennem tunnelen, og tilbage til sit sovekammer.

Regina stod da foran spejlet, og betragtede flængen, som gik hen over sin overlæbe. Med et vådt stykke stof, rensede hun såret. Hun skulle til at hele det, da hun kom i tanke om blondinen med skovsøgrønne øjne. Tanken spredte et ufrivilligt smil på hendes læber, og hun rørte igen ved flængen i læben. _Emma. Emma Swan_.


	2. Kapitel 2: Den mystiske Blondine, igen!

**REGINA**

Der var gået fem dage, siden at hun havde mødt den mageløse Miss Swan. En kvinde som havde gjort den onde dronning, Regina, helt blød i knæene. Hun kunne mærke sit sorte hjerte banke hurtigere ved den blotte tanke om blondinen. Hun førte sin hånd op til arret på sin læbe, og lod åndsfraværende fingerspidserne løbe hen over det.

' _Emma_ ' havde Regina hviskede Regina hver aften, inden hun gik i seng. Det var også det første ord på hendes læber, når hun stod op om morgenen. Snehvide havde hun ikke skænket en eneste tanke over de sidste fem dage, og hvis hun havde, så havde hun skubbet tanken fra sig, fordi den virkede ligegyldig for hende. Tænk engang, at hun nogensinde skulle have det sådan. Tilfreds og glad.

Men Regina var ikke tilfreds. Selvom hun kun havde mødt blondinen den ene gang, så savnede hun hende usigeligt meget. Det var netop den tanke, som fik Regina til at iklæde sig en lysegrøn lærredskofte, brune læder-ridebukser og brune læderstøvler, som kom til at passe fint ind blandt pøblen.

Så efter at have aflyst alle kongelige pligter og låst sin soveværelsesdør, med en besked til vagten om, at hun ikke ønskede at blive forstyrret, begav hun sig hen til tunnelen, som gik fra soveværelset og ud i den virkelige verden. Ikke at hun var særlig interesseret i den virkelige verden, -for det var hun ikke, hun holdt for meget af varme bade - det var Emma der trak i hende.

Efter en vandretur på en halv times tid, kom hun til en kro kaldet _The Seven Dwarves_. Hun havde kun hørt godt om den, trods den var ret snusket. Hun gik derfor ind i krostuen og så sig omkring, men der var ingen Emma. Hun forlod derfor hurtigt beværtningen igen.

Regina tog derfor en vandretur på yderligere en halv time, og kunne mærke i sommersolen, at hun var fuldstændig klistret af sved under tøjet. Derfor, da hun kom til en sø, smed hun sit tøj og tog sig en dukkert. Vandet var dejlig køligt, og den smule bevægelse der var i vandet, hjalp hende med at massere de ømme muskler.

Regina lå derfor i vandet og drev lidt rundt, da hun hørte lyden af hestehove. Hendes første tanke var flere vagter, og det ville derfor blive endnu mere akavet end sidste gang, når hun var helt nøgen.

"Hey, Regina!" lød en velkendt stemme, blød som honning. Det var… det kunne ikke være… Emma?! Det sorte hjerte i Reginas bryst gjorde et begejstret lille hop ved lyden af blondinens stemme. Hun kunne også mærke en anden del af sin krop blive glad for at se blondinen igen, men den del måtte ignoreres lige nu (og ville heller ikke være særlig passende at nævne i en ikke så højt rated historie).

Uden at tænke for meget over det, svømmede hun ind til bredden af søen, men kom så i tanke om, at hun ikke havde noget på, andet end hvad hun kom i med storken.

"Øh, Emma? Tror du, du kan-" Reginas stemme fadede ud ved det sidste ord i hentydningen.

"Ja, øh, ja, selvfølgelig!" halvt hostede Emma, og trak hesten med sig rundt

Og havde Regina kigget efter, så ville hun have set, at blondinen rødmede. Men Regina var fokuseret på at komme i tøjet, inden nogen, ufrivilligt, så hende nøgen. Hun ønskede ikke at være til åbent skue, til trods for, at hun havde svømmet nogen rundt for få sekunder siden. Hun trak derfor i sine underbenklæder, og derefter de brune læder-ridebukser, hvilket var pænt svært med våde ben. Til sidst trak hun lærredsblusen over hovedet, langsommere end hvad havde været planen, og hun kunne se, at Emma kiggede på hende ud af øjenkrogen.

Emma kiggede forlegent væk, da hun blev fanget i at kigge.

"Øh, Regina, din bluse er sådan lidt… gennemsigtig?" Emma trak sin blå vest af, og rakte den til Regina, mens hun forsat kiggede væk.

Regina så ned af sig selv og rødmede. Hun tog imod vesten, glad for at have noget at gemme sig lidt bedre under. Derefter trak hun i sine støvler, og var nu passende klædt på.

"Så kan du godt vende dig om igen, Emma." sagde Regina med et smil, der varmede hendes stemme op. Det var Emma der fik hende til at smile så fjollet, at hun ikke kunne gøre for det.

Emma vendte sig langsomt om, og så på Regina var top til tå, hvilket fik Regina til (igen) at rødme. Emma selv var iklædt en grålig lærredsskjorte, nu ingen blå vest, brune, rimelig tætsiddende, bukser og støvler ligesom Regina selv. Håret var sat op i en slags hestehale, men det var flettet elegant, så Emma ikke fik det i øjnene.

"Hvad bringer dig herud igen, Regina?" sagde Emma venligt og forsonligt, mens hun sad op på sin skimmel igen.

"Øh, ja, øh." Var det eneste der kom ud af Reginas mund.

"Vil du med ud på eventyr?" Emma havde lænet sig ned til Regina, og hviskede hende nu i øret så tæt på, at Reginas mørkebrune hår kildede hendes næse. Derefter rakte hun en hånd frem imod Regina.

Regina nikkede blot og fnisende som en teenager, og lod sig trække op foran på hesten, foran Emma. Derpå lagde Emma armene om livet på Regina, for at kunne nå tøjlerne, og sporede hesten til frisk galop.

"Jeg håber du er van til at ride, for her går det ikke langsomt."

Regina nikkede blot, og holdt fast i sadlen og med sine lår. Ride kunne hun, jo, men der var mere det, at hun ikke havde styringen der nagede hende. Hun brød sig ikke om ikke at være i kontrol. Emma måtte have mærket, at Regina var utryg, for hun tog i tøjlerne og fik på den måde hesten til at sænke farten.

"Er du okay?" spurgte Emma varmt, og igen direkte ind i Reginas øre, så hendes ånde kildede hende på halsen, hvilket blot fik Regina til at smile større.

"Jeg. Jeg vil gerne styre, hvis det er okay." nærmest hviskede Regina til sin nye ven.

"Selvfølgelig." svarede Emma og nikkede tavst, inden hun overlod tøjler til brunetten. Hun lagde der på armene om livet på Regina, både for at holde sig selv fast, men også for, at Regina blev i sadlen, når hun ikke rigtig hvad noget at holde fast i.

Regina satte da hesten i galop, og de red ned af skovsti efter skovsti med bratte stop og vendinger, og Emma grinede nærmest hele vejen. Skimlen var mageløs at ride på. Både hurtig og lydhør. Den synes at kunne klare hvad end Regina udsatte den for, og ligeledes kunne Emma.

Men på et tidspunkt var de også nødt til at gøre holdt og lade hesten få lidt vand. Emma sprang af hesten, da de kom til en lille kro, hvis navn åbenbart var _Granny's_. Hun stoppede hesten, og rakte armene op efter Regina, så hun kunne gribe hende. Og det havde Regina ikke det fjerneste imod, så længe hun ikke tænkte for meget over det, og det faktum, at hun helst ville klare sig selv. For med Emma var alting bare så let.

Regina hoppede da ned i favnen på den noget højere Emma, og blev på den måde løftet af hesten. Da hesten var tøjret ved en krybbe med vand, gik de mod kroen, leende med så store smil, at deres ansigter nær revnede.

Inde i krostuen, bestilte Emma noget øl til dem begge, noget Regina aldrig drak, hun var mere til vin, hvorfor hun hostede og spruttede, da hun prøvede at drikke af det. Hvilket bare fik Emma til at grine af hende. Og sådan sad de og snakkede sammen. De var på en eller anden måde endt inde på et kroværelse, hvor de drak videre. Sekunder blev til minutter, og minutter til timer. Inden de havde set sig om, var der gået flere timer og det var mørkt udenfor.

"Jeg må snart se at komme hjem. Min-" Hun tøvede kort, men forsatte så "-familie må allerede nu være bekymrede for, hvor jeg er."

Med de ord rejste hun sig op, og var på vej mod udgangen, men nogen greb hende om håndleddet og holdt hende derved tilbage. Hendes blik blev fanget, og bundet, af Emmas.

"Bliv." bad Emma med store grønbrune øjne.

"Jamen, Emma jeg… min familie, jeg-"

"Bliv." afbrød Emma hende og bad igen.

Regina rystede på hovedet, men kunne ikke få sig selv til at sige ' _nej_ ' vokalt.

"Regina, bliv." bad Emma endnu en gang, og rakte hånden frem imod Regina. Regina lagde sin hånd i Emmas. Pludselig landede Emmas læber på håndryggen af Reginas hånd og så på håndleddet. Regina smeltede nærmest ved kontakten mellem de bløde læber og sin hud. Mærkelig varme bredte sig over hele hendes krop, hvorefter Emma så op på Regina med bedende øjne "Bliv, Regina."

Af en eller anden årsag, fandt Regina sig selv nikke ' _ja_ ' til Emma. Også selvom hun vidste, at hun var nødt til at komme tilbage til slottet. Især fordi hun var ene regent, og hun var nødt til at være der og styre, men Emma lokkede. Ikke at hun gjorde det med vilje, men Regina kunne ikke sige ' _nej_ ' til hende. Hun kunne simpelthen ikke.

Regina tog også Emmas, igen, tilbudte hånd, og lod sig trække ned og sidde igen. Hun smilede til Emma, og Emma smilede tilbage til hende.


End file.
